


The Cult Of Happiness

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Pointless Oneshots/Stories [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angie doesn't like Target, But she does like Miu Iruma, F/F, Im not good at making sexual jokes so Miu is probably just going to cuss a whole lot in this instead, More chapters to come buds, More like Hoe's Central am i right, Probably not that many though, Target?, Trust In Atua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Angie Yonaga has a huge crush on Miu Iruma and decides to kiss her in the middle of Target (with Atua's approval of course). Will this action be the start of a beautiful relationship? If so, what issues will weave their way in, if any? And will they overcome those potential issues?





	1. Atua's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> O.o what's this? 
> 
> I've been writing this for almost a month yikes 
> 
> For some reason I could never finish it
> 
> But it's here now!
> 
> Enjoy!

  The artist tried several times to look at something else as she trailed behind the others, but she could never focus her attention off of the inventor for more than a moment.    
  
Ah. _Soap!_ Angie could focus on the soap aisle they were passing by. With her focus shifted to an object that mundane, there was no way her thoughts could trace themselves back to...   
  
"Hey, Miu," Kaito jokes, nudging Miu's side, "Should we get that soap to clean your mouth with?"    
  
... Oh, come on. _Really_?   
  
"Oh yeah? 'Cause I know somewhere else you can stick it-" Miu begins, before being interrupted by Kiibo.   
  
"Actually, Momota," Kiibo says, misunderstanding the Luminary of the Stars words, "Soap is not intended to clean ones mouth, it-"    
  
"Ah," Rantaro says, ready to explain, "What Kaito said is a common saying used to call people out on using vulgar language, something we all know Miu does quite often."    
  
The conversation continued with more of everyone's light banter and input, Angie accidentally opting out of it, losing herself to her thoughts once more.    
  
Everything always led back to Miu... _Why was that? Could she call this a crush? Or was it just an infatuation?_   
  
Even the reason she was there with all of them was thanks to the blonde genius; Angie had planned to decline any and all invites for the day, definitely not planning on accepting a visit to Target, of all stores. Especially not with this mismatched group of 5.   
  
Not that she didn't like them, per se. It was just that Atua had blessed her with inspiration earlier that morning, and she had planned to spend all day creating beautiful sculptures and paintings, all in the name of Atua.    
  
... But Miu had been the one who invited her here; something about creating an invention that would let nail polish dry in an instant, and that Rantaro had already offered to paint her nails, but she wanted another girl to try it with her.    
  
And so the artist had no choice but to comply. After all, it was nearly impossible for Angie to say no to Miu.    
  
All they needed after their initial conversation was to pick up the nail polish for it, which called for their adventure to Target: the place that children felt free to cry and teenagers felt free to do any unholy thing that came to their minds.    
  
The task would have only required the three-- Rantaro, Miu, and Angie-- but before they could even think to leave, both Kaito and Kiibo had found out about their voyage, and tagged themselves along: Kaito mumbling about how going places helped everyone bond, while Kiibo based his interest upon seeing if Miu's invention worked.    
  
"... Right, Yonaga-san?" Rantaro asks, looking straight at Angie, causing her to snap back into reality. _How much of the conversation had she missed while she was staring at Iruma?_   
  
... It really is a crush, _isn't it?_ __  
  
"Hm?" She asks, trying not to let her embarrassment show over the fact that she had spaced out enough to lose track of the conversation as she had.    
  
Instead of answering, Rantaro simply continued to peer back at Angie, analyzing her.    
__  
_... Wait._ Rantaro had seen her staring _, hadn't he?_   
  
"Right..." She murmurs, regardless of the fact that she still was completely clueless as to what she had missed. but, she wasn't oblivious to Rantaro's new constant knowing glances.    
  
Throughout the trip thus far, Angie had now been enlightened on two important truths: _She had truly fallen for Miu, and Rantaro knew it._   
  
But what she wasn't sure of was what she was supposed to do about it.   
  
_Atua_ , she prayed, _Send a sign_.    
  
Biting her lip out of habit and opening her eyes, Angie searched around for anything that could count as a sign- whether it meant she should go for it and confess her attraction, or forget about her crush on Miu entirely.    
  
Her heart felt heavy at the mere thought of having to give up on the inventor.    
  
Would Atua bless her crush? Even if it was on a foulmouthed female like Miu? Angie didn't know the answer to that.    
  
"Nyahaha!" Angie exclaims, getting out of her own head, and focusing back on reality. "The nail polish is in this aisle!"    
  
"Oh, yeah," Kaito says, scratching the back of his neck with reluctance, as if he planned to deliberately pass it, "We almost passed it up."    
  
"Hells yeah!" Miu says, flashing a bright smile to Angie, making her heart flutter and the tips of her ears redden, "Good eye, midget."   
  
__ Please, Atua...   
  
"It was nothing..." Angie says, walking into the aisle, following Miu.    
  
The guys turned to follow them in as well, before Rantaro spoke up, "How about us three go somewhere else instead? Kaito, you said you needed something, right? It'll save time if we get that while they're looking at nail polish."   
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Kaito exclaims, relieved that he didn't have to spend an undetermined measure of time in such a traditionally girly aisle, regardless of the fact that he had invited himself along in the first place.    
  
"I suppose that's more logical," Kiibo agrees, and with that, the guys took off, leaving Miu and Angie alone.    
  
"I'm glad they had the sense to know their place and fuck off," Miu mumbles to herself, with no malicious intent towards the guys: it was just how she spoke; a trait that made her very difficult to read.

  
"All right, let's get to it!" Miu begins, moving towards the selections of sensibly priced nail polish, "I'm looking for a-"    
  
"Pink?" Angie says without realizing, unintentionally finishing Miu's sentence.    
  
"Yeah..." Miu says, looking back at Angie quizzically, but... _in a good way._   
  
Not that Miu's choice was odd or unguessable. In all honesty, it was just as easy to guess as the artists. But it was the fact that the artist said it without thought, as if it were basic mathematics, that made her answer so significant to the inventor.    
  
"But don't get too proud, ya God-lovin' fuck," Miu says abruptly, as if she hastily tried to prove that Angie didn't totally have her pegged, "This busty, beautiful blonde genius has a very particular taste in shades of pink."    
  
"Oh, but of course," Angie says with a silent sigh. Angie knew by Miu's words that it was silly for her to admire her.    
  
Miu never explicitly said nice things to people, and if she did, it was coated in a nice layer of insults to mislead the person the compliment was directed at.    
  
_But that wasn't all there was to Miu._   
  
Of course, there was the visually obvious: She was as gorgeous as she always claims to be.    
  
_ But then... _   
  
There were also the subtle things she did that made Angie's heart run wild. Like the way she looked at Angie. Or the way she quickly became submissive if someone called her out on anything. And how she so obviously cares about her friends even if she tries to hide it.    
  
And if Atua didn't give Angie a sign on what she should do about Miu soon, she was most definitely going to lose her mind.    
  
"Oh!" Angie says, after finding a bottle of nail polish that was a shade she thought Miu might like, "How about this one?"    
  
It was a bottle of pink nail polish called 'Dusky Rose Pink.' It wasn't a perfect match to Miu, but it was the closest thing Angie could find, especially in a place as unholy as Target.    
  
As an artist, Angie was quite good at matching colors to people, paying careful attention to all the different shades.    
  
"You motherfuckin' genius!" Miu exclaims in response, after examining the bottle with a grin. "That's what I'm talking about."   
  
In response to Miu's words, an instant smile spreads across Angie's face, knowing she did something right.    
  
Bless Atua for letting her put a smile on the inventors face.    
  
"Now we just have to find whatever you're into," Miu says with a wink, purposefully emphasizing her sentence to imply something sexual, causing the tips of the artists ears to turn red once more.    
  
_And damn._ It was either the best time or the worst time, but in that moment, Angie really really wanted to kiss her.    
  
But she had given Atua her word: She wouldn't do anything until she got either Atua's approval or disapproval.   
  
 “Nyahaha!” The artist laughs, trying to ease herself of the awkwardness she felt, “Angie likes-”    
  
 “Yellow,” Miu says, cutting her off, looking dead into the artists eyes, a small amount of uncertainty in her voice.    
  
 And then Angie had an epiphany: the inventors face was close.    
__  
_Really close._   
  
 “Indeed,” Angie murmurs under her breath, her eyes staring into Miu’s.    
  
 “Fuck yeah!” Miu chimes, pleased with the fact that she had guessed right, “Figures. You're like a fuckfest of bright and cheery; I'd be surprised if you didn't.”    


  The artist could feel the inventors breath on hers. 

_It would be a perfect time to make a move_ , Angie thought. _But not without-_

  And then Angie saw it. On the ground behind Miu, there was a penny. It was a sign, sure enough. Straight from Atua. 

   _Heads, do it. Tails, don't_. Angie knew the rules. 

  And Angie had never cared for Abraham Lincoln before, but the moment that she saw that it was his face shining back at hers from the upside of the penny, she nearly cried out in joy. 

  “Hey, Miu…” Angie says to get the inventors attention as her heart began to pound in her chest. 

  “Huh?” Miu asks, tilting her head. 

  “Angie has Atua's approval to do this…” She says under her breath, before standing up on her tiptoes and planting her lips on the inventors. 

  Angie had never kissed someone before, so she didn't know what exactly to expect. 

  But the moment Miu started to kiss back she knew that it was an action she very much enjoyed. Her lips tasted sweet, like something Angie couldn't quite place. _A donut, perhaps? Or maybe frosting._

It was obvious from the start that the inventor was very experienced in this situation, by the way she tilted her head at the right times, and her hands fell perfectly onto the artists hips. 

  The longer their lips were stuck against each others, the less breath Angie had, and soon, she stopped the kiss to regain it. 

  “Angie…” The inventor says, staring at her in silence for a solid 30 seconds. 

  And then she bolted, leaving the artist all alone in the nail polish aisle of a Target.

"Divine..." is all Angie could manage to say after the inventor had dashed away, raising her fingers to her lips in memory of what had just happened. 


	2. When In Doubt, Call A Gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu Iruma freaks out over her kiss with Angie, and phones a friend. 
> 
> That "friend" just happens to be Kokichi Ouma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 27 people have clicked on chapter 1 so that should be a sign that people don't want to read it and I shouldn't continue it 
> 
> But fuck that here's a second chapter 
> 
> Read up, y'all 
> 
> (Also thank you so much for giving this a chance)

Miu pulled her phone out as soon as the bathroom door slammed shut, dialing the number of the first person that came to her mind.    
  
She had fled the scene so quickly that the feeling of the lips of the girl that had just kissed her still remained on her own.    
  
"Pick up, you little abortion," She mutters to her phone impatiently, pacing around the bathroom.    
  
"Oopsies! This number doesn't exist, Nishishi~!" Chimes a voice from the other side of the phone after picking up on the second ring.    
  
"Shut up, I know you're there," Miu grumbles in response to Kokichi's nonsense, ignoring the glare she was getting from an older lady who was trying to wash her hands.    
  
"..."    
  
"For once, I didn't mean that you should actually shut up..." Miu says, rolling her eyes.    
  
"You should _really_ work on your communication skills," Kokichi says in his way too serious sounding, deadpan voice.    
  
"Yeah, yeah," Miu says impatiently, "Whatever. Aren't you going to ask why I called?"    
  
"Nope!" Kokichi exclaims cheerily.    
  
"This is why I hate you, you fucking gremlin," Miu snaps, without any actual hate intended, just as the lady from before walks past Miu, a dirty look on her face.    
  
"Aw," Kokichi says with a pout, "That's mean! I love you, you stupid whore."    
  
"Ha! You wish you could land a busty gorgeous girl genius like me," Miu says, in her typical boastful tone, although there was a strain in her voice, as the issue that sent her rushing to the bathroom in the first place once again became the forefront of her mind.    
  
"That's homophobic!" Kokichi complains with a huff, despite the fact that it wasn't.    
  
"Yeah. 'Cause I'm totally homophobic, despite the fact that the reason I called you was because not even five minutes ago, I was locking lips with a girl," Miu argues loudly with a snort.    
  
"... I'm listening," Kokichi replies, now taking interest in what Miu had to say, slightly less intent on changing the subject.    
  
"Yeah," Miu says, ready to explain her situation, "So a bunch of us were hanging out, and we went to Hoe's Central-"    
  
"Target?" Ouma asks for clarification.    
  
"Yes, Target, you goddamn grape knockoff," Miu says with an eye roll, knowing that Kokichi had known what she was talking about, and just wanted another excuse to interrupt her story.    
  
"Grape knockoff? Really?" Kokichi asks, feigning a bored tone, "You're insults need some work."    
  
"I know that one was shit!" Miu admits, annoyed, "Just let me get back to the story."    
  
"But it's so boring!" Kokichi complains.    
  
"That's because you won't let me get to the gay shit!" Miu yells, "Just promise to shut up and let me continue!"    
  
"Fine! Continue..." Kokichi says, giving in, because he really did want to know what happened just as much as he liked messing with Miu.    
  
"So we're chillin' in Hoe's Central, when all of a sudden Amami, Space fucker, and Kiibo fucked off to a different aisle, leaving me and Atua-fucker alone," Miu explains, not missing a chance to use obscene language, especially favoring the f word, ".. And you won't believe the shit that happened after that!"    
  
"You were invited to a threesome with Angie, You, and Atua!" Kokichi exclaims right away, happy with his conclusion.    
  
" _Basically_!" Miu exclaims, her voice getting even louder, if that was even possible, "The bitch walks up, kisses me, and says that Atua told her that she should do it."    
  
"And you know what's even more fucked up than that?" Miu asks, her voice getting quieter, signaling that she was about to say something that mattered to her.    
  
"What?" Kokichi asks, for once not shouting the first thing that pops to his head as a fake guess.    
  
"I liked every Atua-blessed second of it!" Miu says, disbelief evident in her voice, "Wanna know why?"    
  
"Why?" Kokichi asks, even though he most likely already knew the answer; it was obvious, after all.    
  
"Because _I like her_!" Miu says loudly, "So what the fuck do I do?"    
  
"Why are you asking me?" He asks in response.    
  
"Because somehow, you managed to score Pooichi!” Miu exclaims back.

  “I just used my smooth talking skills and dashing looks to win him over!” Kokichi yells back, “Both of which you don't have.” 

  “Either do you!” Miu retorts before letting out a sigh, “Please, ‘kichi. I really like her.” 

  “Ooh, begging,” Kokichi mocks. 

  “For once, and I can't believe I'm saying this, it's not time for a kink-filled sex joke!” Miu says. 

  “Woah. You must really like her then,” Kokichi notes with a slight laugh. 

  “Okay, _fine_ ,” Kokichi says, in a tone that implies that he was _oh so bored_ anyway, so he guesses he'll just _have to_ help. 

  “Fuckin’ finally,” Miu murmurs in response. 

  “Did you kiss her back?” Ouma asks, attempting to know more about the situation. 

  “Hell yeah,” Miu brags, “I'm a genius, not some idiot who can't kiss back.” 

  “And what'd you do afterwards?” 

  “Uhm.” 

  “You bolted, didn't you?” Kokichi asks with an accusatory sigh. 

  “...” 

  “Oh god,” Kokichi mumbles to himself, “You're on the verge of hopeless.” 

  “This isn't piss on Miu day,” Miu mumbles back. “You said you'd _help_ me.” 

  “That's why I said hopeless,” Ouma elaborates. “ _Not_ helpless! Duh. Pay more attention next time.” 

  Instead of dignifying him with a response, Miu simply groaned in frustration. 

 “Shuichi wants to help too,” Kokichi says, after a moment of Miu hearing muffled words through the phone. 

  “Yeah okay, _whatever_ ,” Miu says, not caring at this point, and so Kokichi put his phone on speaker, allowing Shuichi to enter the conversation as well. 

  “Okay Miu…”  Shuichi begins. 

  “The one and only,” Miu interrupts, not missing a chance to brag about herself. 

  “Take a deep breath.” 

  “I don't need a breath, Sherlock,” Miu mumbles with a groan. She asked for advice, not meditation. 

  “Hey! Don't talk to my _boyfriend_ like that!” Kokichi interrupts defensively. 

  “It's fine, Kokichi,” Shuichi says, shrugging it off. It wasn't as if Miu had actually said anything bad about him anyways. 

  “Just trust me,” Shuichi pleads. 

  “Fine,” Miu groans, giving in. 

  And so she took a deep breath and held it for a moment before breathing out. 

 And fuck her, the detective was actually right. It did help a little. 

  “You've got this. Think about the facts,” Shuichi continues, “She kissed you, remember?” 

  “ _Hell yeah_ she did,” Miu comments. She's got this. _She likes Angie and Angie likes her._

  “So what's the issue?” Shuichi asks. 

  “I…” Miu begins to stutter our, but she drew a blank. 

  Maybe Shuichi was right, and it really was that easy. 

  “That's my boyfriend!” Kokichi cuts in, ruining Miu's big realization moment, “He's _sooo_ smart.” 

  “You two should just fuck already. Geez. I'm tired of hearing Kokichi attempt to flirt,” Miu says, with the purpose of embarrassing Shuichi. 

  “U-uh...I…” Shuichi stutters out, getting cut off by Kokichi. 

  “Don't mind if we do!” He chimes, “Bye you stupid whore. Good luck with your cultist crush.” 

  And with that, he hung up, leaving Miu to her own devices. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please, feel free to leave a comment :)
> 
> Next chapter is Miu's point of view by the way  
> :))))


End file.
